The Devil's Kiss
by darkangel9314
Summary: Damon Salvatore has always had a way with the ladies until one night when his ex places a curse on him and changes his life forever. Now with a deadly kiss and a lack of love life Can Damon find a connection with a new girl in town without killing her first?
1. Chapter 1

The Devil's Kiss

Chapter 1

The most Dangerous thing in the world to Damon Salvatore was a kiss. It didn't used to be that way for him, he used to find a kiss to be a very thrilling experience until she happened until it happened.

Damon was at his favorite club in the world after breaking up with his psycho ex Caroline. It had felt good to be out and about without her constant nagging and bitchiness. All he wanted to do was get drunk, make out wit a few girls, and maybe go home with one of them. That was the plan anyway.

He had it all mapped out until he was making out with a girl in the back of a parking lot and than she came. She looked about as pretty and as psycho as ever. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. He sighed and politely sent the girl away as he approached Caroline.

"What? Could you not stay away?"

":Something like that."

Before Damon could ask her something else it felt like his blood was boiling as Caroline chanted a few words and than after a minute or two the blood boiling stopped and Caroline stood there smiling.

"What did you do to me?" he said groaning.

"You see Damon if I tell you than you'll never find out."

Before Damon could curse at her Caroline had disappeared in the night leaving him to wonder what the hell she had just done to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil's Kiss

Chapter 2

It had been three whole years since Damon Salvatore had been forced into this life. The life of going through the world as if he was just existing. Most days he would be fine and just have a good laugh with his friends and than the next day he would have to take another victim. He couldn't help it. It was this inner hunger in himself that just couldn't be controlled and he hated himself for it. So his friends would now refer to him as the lone ranger, because ever since that night Damon would have nothing to do with what they claimed to be good girls. He would always pick girls who were on the verge of death because of drug use, alcoholism, or some disease that would eventually kill them. It really sucked that he had to do it, but he was now a worker of the devil himself and he did have a duty to do. It didn't mean he liked doing it though.

Thankfully tonight seemed like one of his good days. He had gone a couple of hours without needing to feed off any souls and he felt like that was a reason to celebrate. Usually he would stray away from dance clubs, because they were the ultimate bait for creatures like him and he hate being compared to them, but tonight he wouldn't mind their company if it meant he could be normal for once in his life. So after a few careful I minutes of grooming himself and checking himself out in the full mirror he was off to a dance club that his friend Caroline swore was the best club in Mystic Falls.

He pulled up to the club and shut off his engine as he stared at the club carefully for the next few minutes. He didn't feel like going into the club at least not yet so he went to the side of the club and stared at the stars for a couple of minutes. It was the only small luxury he allowed himself in his new life, because there was no way that he could mess up their lives. After all they were a galaxy away. Damon sighed and pulled out his package of cigarettes carefully placing one in his mouth and lighting it up as he continued to gaze at the stars.

"Do you mind if I bum one of those?"

Damon was shocked out of his peaceful state of mind as he jerked his head down to see who was talking to him and was immediately lost for words when he stared at the girl who had talked to him.

She had dark brown hair that was almost down to her back and brown eyes that were almost to die for. What was even more hot about her was the outfit she was wearing. He had seen one too many girls try to dress half naked and up their appearance in order to impress a guy that they would probably only meet for a night and than regret sleeping with later, but not this girl. This girl seemed to go the more simple direction with a fantasia shirt with a black blazer, a nice pair of blue jeans, and some black boots. He had to admit after all the girls he had seen dressing up racy this girls outfit was quite refreshing. He was concentrating so hard on her that he almost forgot that she had asked him a question until she spoke up again reminding him of why this gorgeous creature was talking to him in the first place.

"Listen, sorry I asked. I'm just so nervous and when I'm nervous I tend to need a cigarette and I've seemed to leave mine at home, so can I please burrow one of yours."

Damon looked at the girl dumbfounded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette for her from his pack handing it to her. She took it from his outstretched hand and stuck it in between her lips.

"Do you have a light?"

"Ugh yeah." He said fishing out his lighter from his back pocket.

Before he knew it the girl was in close proximity to him making him all kind of nervous as he lighted the cigarette for her. She was so close that he could smell the scent of roses on hr as she pulled away masking the scent with clouds of cigarette smoke. It seemed like forever before he found his voice again. He knew that he should have probably in to the club than and there, but there was something about this girl that automatically fascinated him which was very dangerous for him. Very dangerous for him indeed. He should have known better but he just couldn't help himself. It was like this girl had something special in her that just kept him coming back for her.

"So why is a gorgeous girl like yourself nervous. If I may ask?"

"Well if you must know Mr. Nosy, I have a date."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I have no clue who he is. My friend thinks she's some kind of match maker and she says she has this friend who she thinks is perfect for me so like an idiot I agreed to meet him."

"Well on the bright side if you don't like him you could rub it in her face for generations to come."

The girl laughed which made him think about melted honey. This girl was doing things to him that most girls didn't do anymore and that made him nervous, because he didn't want to actually hurt people who seemed like they were perfectly fine. He had to get away from her and he had to get away fast before he took her into a dark corner and did something that he would regret for decades to come.

"Thank you." she said cutting into his thoughts.

He was almost about to go in, but her voice stopped him as he looked back into those eyes.

"For what?"

"Cheering me up. It was actually pretty relaxing to talk to someone about this."

"Don't mention it."

"Well I guess I'll see you around." she said with a smile.

He nodded in acknowledgment as he picked up his pace to get into the club and far away from the girl as possible. Dangerous. Very, very dangerous is what that girl was. He needed to have fun ASAP before he was tempted to go back to the girl and reveal how much of a true monster he really was.

He took a deep breath before a pile of blonde hair flew into him and hugged him seeming rather enthusiastic to see him.

"Damon! I'm so glad that you could actually make it!" Lexi said smiling from ear to ear.

Lexi had been his friends for the past three years now and he was thankful that when it came to her their friendship was strictly platonic with no feeling between them what so ever. H would hate to hurt her and it was good to have a girl he could actually talk to instead of wanting to feed off of for a change.

"Wouldn't want to miss it for the world. Now what was so important that you had to drag me out of my cave and come out tonight. "

Lexi smiled from ear to ear as she gave Damon a very uneasy feeling. What was she up to?

"Well I know you told me that you didn't want to date anyone and that's fine. I just was wondering if you could break that rule for one night."

"What do you mean Lexi?"

"Well you see I just couldn't help myself. I met a new girl in my history class today and I talked to her for the longest time. She's really great Damon and I know that you two would hit it off if you really tried."

"Lexi- You know-"

"Yeah, yeah I know your weird no dating anyone until your thirties rule, but Elena is great and I really hope that you'll at least show her a really good time tonight. Please. Please Damon. Do it for me. I know you won't regret it."

"Fine. One night, but no lip to lip contact. You know me."

"Whatever you say Salvatore, but I have a feeling after a night with Elena that you'll want to get laid again and who knows maybe you two will get it on."

"I extremely doubt it, but where is this friend of yours?"

Before Damon knew it the girl from earlier broke their circle as Lexi squealed and threw her arms around her.

"Elena! Finally there you are. I want you to meet my friend Damon Salvatore the guy that I was telling you about."

Damon's face turned stark white as Elena stared at him. They stared at each other for a good minute or two before Lexci's voice cut through their awkward silence.

"Geez you two seem like you've just saw a ghost." she said exchanging a look between the two.

Oh if only Lexi knew how much this girl had done to him while she was outside with him. Than she would really be smiling from ear to ear thinking that she actually accomplished something instead of signing her new friends death sentence.

"We've already met." Elena said smiling at Lexi and than looking at Damon with that bedroom gaze of hers. He really wished she would stop looking at him like that unless she wanted her soul to get an accidental one way road trip for her soul to hell.

"You have. I thought you were new." Lexi asked in confusion.

"I am. We met outside the club before this. Your friend here is quite the conversationalist." Elena said giving a smile that made Damon go weak in the knees.

"OHHH. I knew you two would hit it off. I might as well leave you two alone to get to know each other a little bit more. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Before Damon could say something to Lexi about staying she was already gone in a flash leaving him with Elena. This really couldn't be happening he needed to think of a turn off and he needed to think of one fast. He couldn't hurt this girl. He didn't want to hurt anyone today, but his throat was burning and he needed to think of something to get him out of there and to another victim and he had to think of something fast before Elena thought she wanted him for real.

"So your name is Elena. I mean that's very interesting. Do you know the name Elena means bright shinning light. Fascinating don't you think?"

He hoped that would turn her off a little bit, but it seemed to do the exact opposite as she laughed out loud for the second time tonight.

"Smart. I actually haven't had that in a guy in a while. Yes I did know that and I actually never caught your name."

"I'm Damon."

"Ah your name is Damon which actually means gentle. I mean I find that quite fascinating are you really gentle with your woman or do you like it a little bit more rough." she said stepping closer to him her voice a sexy rasp at that last part.

This was not working as he stepped a little bit away for her. He saw that that hurt her a little bit but like a resilient person she bounced back quick.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

He wasn't sure why he had said it, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth him and Elena stepped onto the dance floor as a sexy club song just happened to play at first the dancing seemed innocent. It was so tame that he was pretty sure he could actually handle it for as long as it lasted but than she turned around and grinded on him making him hard. It had been a while since he felt that and he groaned. She turned around satisfied and threw her arms around him smiling drawing her lips closer to him with each passing movement and it was like he couldn't care less what happened at that moment. Kissing this girl was a more powerful urge than anything else in this world.

Her lips drew closer to his as he gulped trying to restrain himself but it was just too hard he needed this. He needed her. Her lips were touching hios when he felt it. That feeling he got when he was about to take a soul out of a person. He couldn't do that. Not to this girl he refused to do that.

Before she could tell what he was doing he placed her in a quick dip separating them as much as possible as he pulled her back up and put distance between them. He hadn't used this power on people in a while but it would at least buy him a couple of hours before she would remember anything. He turned on what he called compulsion and met her eyes. They glazed over as he spoke the next words.

"Listen Elena. You had a great time with me, but that was it. You don't want to do it again. You thought I was a nice guy but I wasn't your type. Now I want you to tell Lexi that you're feeling sick and need to go home and tomorrow you'll see me and feel nothing. Got it."

Elena nodded as if lost for words than blinked.

"Ugh. I feel so nauseous. It must have been all the dancing. I'm going to head home okay? I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Damon smiled at the girl in relief.

"Of course. I'll see you around Elena."

She nodded as Damon stared at her longingly as she told Lexi that she had to go. He saw Lexi sighing as she made his way towards him.

"What was that about?" she said giving him that look she always thought made her look fierce.

"Nothing. We had a good time and that was it. Sometimes one date is only going to turn to one date Lexi."

He was about to walk away when her voice stopped him.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Why do you push every girl away? I know Caroline did a number on you Damon, but you deserve to be happy. Don't you want that?"

He sighed and turned to Lexi trying to smile. He hated it when she did this.

"I'm already happy Lexi, I don't need a girl to live my life, but if it makes you feel better you're the only girl I need in my life because you're a handful already."

Lexi laughed as they hugged.

"Will you be alright?" she asked.

"I always am. But I really do have to go. I'll catch you at school tomorrow."

"Of course. We do have one more year there after all."

Damon smiled as he walked out of the club as fast as he could. The pain in his throat was as clear as days. He felt as if he were dying as his eyes searched for someone he could use. Anybody. Suddenly a hooker from across the street came into view. She seemed to be shaking from the cold and very close to her body giving out. She was perfect.

Crossing the street he hurried as fast as he could to her. She smiled getting up and trying to look sexy to him.

"Hey baby. Looking for a good time."

He smiled at her. He didn't have to use his compulsion to get this one.

"Always. How much?"

She told him her price as he fished out the money from his wallet and paid her.

They went to his car as he drove her back to his house. He had been working for his house ever since he had been emancipated and he had to admit he was grateful for the privacy at the moment as he flung the door open and lead her to his bedroom.

"What's your name?" he asked her after shoving her onto the bed.

"Sugar."

"No, what's your real name?"

" It's Devon."

"It's nice to meet you Devon. I'm sorry to have to do this."

Before she could scream, his lips attached to hers as he felt her soul draw into hers. His hunger was satsfied but he could see the girls skin go gray and as he pulled away he saw the light go out from her eyes.

Crying he closed them as he rolled off of her and screamed. He hated this life. He hated it so much. He sighed and closed his eyes dreaming that someday he would have a better life.


End file.
